


the campers and counsellors pasts

by charactersarebetterthenpeople



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Other, i'm gonna try and do as many as possible pasts.., like... loads, loads of campers pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactersarebetterthenpeople/pseuds/charactersarebetterthenpeople
Summary: this is what it says. loads of camp camp pasts, there family situations, and other things like that( these will be really short as schools being a pain, more specific homework is being a pain...)i will edit this part as i go along but this is where ill put the pasts I've  done already.Nikki





	the campers and counsellors pasts

**Author's Note:**

> ..sorry i haven't done anything in ages.. homework and schools been a pain.. 
> 
> anyways.. this is just a thing i did for fun.. and its my opinions, don't take it personally if you think differently.

Nikki as a kid was.. exactly as you would imagine her to be. Playful, silly and (as always) loves nature. Her parents split up when she was four, something about cheating( her mums fault)? all she knew was that her and her dad had a talk. He didn't explain it in full but all he really said was that him and her mum was having some time apart. That 'time apart' was actually the rest of her life. she didn't see her dad for a bit after that, all she knew was that her mum got a lot of gifts from him.

Her mum wanted her to be girly girl, wear dresses and stuff like that, she didn't like dresses though. you cant play in the mud with a dress on! can you? she didn't think so anyway. But that didn't stop her mum from trying! from sending her to the flower scouts, where she immediately became a outcast, or just trying to teach her proper table manners. Either one she tried always failed, so she ended up giving up and just sending her to camp Campbell, a cheap camp that would get her out of her mums way for at least a few weeks, that's where she met Max and Neil, her now best friends.

Even though she saw her mum more she actually liked her dad more, he would play games with her and things, whilst her mum was too busy on her phone or with her boyfriend of the week, maybe month if he had lots of money. 

At her school she had barely any friends, who would want to be friends with a girl who would rather talk to animals and have a mud fight than paint nails or play dress up, normal girl things, or maybe try and talk to a squirrel, strangely actually being able to talk to it, or at least command it to climb into some girls hair who had annoyed her that day.

**Author's Note:**

> .. i'm listening to kagerou project whilst writing this... not great to write stuff and be listening to sad stuff at the same time..  
>  oh well! i'm doing it anyways!


End file.
